Never the Same
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: [I suck at summaries, so bare with me] Zach's younger brother, Jed, remembers exactly where he was when it happened. That wouldn't be so hard, since, he was studying for his SAT's. From here on out nothing will be the same.


Okay, so I really have no idea if this is really going to work. A friend and I were going to work on a TWDfan-fiction almost a year ago, and I have had this idea in my head for a while now, so I'll do the story on my own. I'm keeping my character, Jedikiah, who is and was Zach's brother.

I'm also sticking to the Zombie Apocalypse (if I stay to it long enough.)

Also, I have never been to Augusta, Georgia, so I apologize in advance if anyone is familiar with the area, and I get anything wrong. I am however, familiar with Augusta, Maine.

[-xxx-]

3:30 pm. That's when I stopped my watch. The time that Augusta, Georgia went to shit.  
That was also when I was outside skateboarding when I should have been studying for the SAT so I could attend college, as my brother is, or was. I don't know which.

As of now, it's been three hours, judging on what was left of the sunlight. I sit inside the James Brown Arena, alone by myself, but it seems to be only place for comfort, considering the size, and that it's a Civic Center. Tomorrow, I will be somewhere else, before the Walkers can pick up my scent, and ravage this place. I think back to just a few hours ago, when I used my older brother, Zach's skateboard to kill my now ex girlfriend, Hannah. She had been turned, and it was either, her or me. The beautiful platinum-blonde haired, blue eyed, five foot six, one hundred and two pound teenager was gone. I recognized her, but I didn't. Afterwords, I immediately grab my Nixon Excursion Backpack, and start packing. I had no idea what I needed, besides food, and water. When I'm done, I use sharpie marker, and leave a message, in case, other survivors were looking.

6:30 PM. Alive. Headed ? Mom and dad, if you see this, I hope that you're okay.

I walk out of the house, heading to a destination unknown, and hoping that I could get there before the Walkers get me, and as soon as I walk out the door, I know that I won't be able to use Zach's skateboard for long, and that the Zac Brown Band t-shirt that I wore to class today wouldn't stay clean for long.

If I survive tonight, tomorrow, I would scout out other needs, and continue walking, and wonder how many more people I used to know that I would have to kill. It was going to be though, but it was life or death, and I was going to live as much as long as I could.

I rest, but don't rest long, when I hear something crash, not sure what it is or was, I get up from where I am, and go to investigate. Whoever it is, or was, wasn't who they were, and I do the only thing that I can do. Find a way to make it come to me, so I'm able to kill it.

I close my eyes, and count to three. That would be enough time to attract the Walkers attention.

"Hey Fucker, If you want blood, I'm the only teenager stupid enough to show up in here!" I announce, knowing that the Walker wouldn't understand, but would hear the noise and follow it. Next thing I do is jump around so I'm able to make echoing noises. Then the Walker showed up, and again I used Zach's old skateboard. That was also when it almost met its death, because, this Walker was one tough dude, even though, technically he was dead.

"There Fucker, take that. You may have killed my family, but you sure as hell didn't kill me," I tell the beheaded corpse, and move onto the next location, realizing the smell of death would attract others.

This was when I had decided to leave the Civic Center, and head elsewhere. I knew from walking home that I wasn't that far from a church, and I figured, for now, that would be my safe haven, provided I make it that far. These Lurkers, in which, I now decided to call them, were spreading fast, and at any moment could tear you apart.

Somehow though, I had managed to make it. As soon as I enter the church I scout for Lurkers, in which, there hadn't seemed to be any. This was also when I decided to head downstairs. Churches always had a basement, in which, is where the goods were.

That was when I met him. I knew for a fact that he wasn't a Lurker. He was too human for it. His hair had been spiked, though, it seemed you couldn't tell his hair color at this point. He stood about six foot even maybe. He was thin and athletic built. That was all I could tell of him so far.

"You're not a Lurker, so who are you?" I ask, as to get his attention.

"Ethan," He tells me, as he keeps watching the window, as though, he were looking for someone to show up. I doubted they would. I wondered if he had figured out that they wouldn't.

"I'm Jed, in case you're wondering," I tell him, as I place my backpack down by the doorway for a quick escape, if it happened I needed one. I doubted I would.

"You from around here?" I finally ask him, as the moment of silence had ended, or I had wanted it to anyways.

"Yeah, right up the road. I left this goddamned town, and came back, and found this happening. What the fuck is happening out there, anyways?" he lets it all out at once. I didn't need to know all of his details, but at least, I knew some more about this guy.

"Well, it seems, the entire area is infected, except for us. It's like a disease or something, and we're so far the only two lucky enough to survive it," I tell him, as I decide to take a seat on the floor.

Then I had to ask. "Any family?"

"Two sisters, both dead. Mom and dad left to Canada, or some bullshit place like that. I doubt they're alive," he tells me, as though, he had said it before.

"You?" he asks, still not giving up on watching the window.

"Mom and dad, they were at work. I have no idea if they're alive. An older brother, who was in college, I have no idea if he's alive either. Sorry about your sisters," I tell him, as I look over at Zach's old skateboard.

"It's done," Ethan tells me with no sadness in his voice. I didn't bother asking him how they died. I just assumed he would tell me when and if he was ready.

"What time is it?" I ask to change the subject.

"I don't know. I lost track of time, when the sun started going down," he tells me, as he pulls some crackers from his bag, and offers me some. I smile quickly, and take them. Until that moment I hadn't realized how long it had been since I had eaten, but I wasn't about to tell Ethan that.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll take watch from here," I tell him, though, I could tell he would rather stay watching out the window. I doubted that the darkness would matter, though, I did have to wonder if the Lurkers had nighttime vision.

"Three hours?" Ethan asks.

"Three hours until what?" I ask wonderingly, as I get to see what the rest of his face looked like. His eyes were green, and he had slight freckles, and a short nose. He had early signs of a mustache growing.

"Until we switch, and you get your rest," he tells me. "If we're going to fight these fuckers, we need sleep, and be ready to go," he adds, before lays his head down, and not long from that, snoring follows.

"Yes. Yes, we will," I whisper at the window.


End file.
